Happy Halloween Neji
by Dcfan100
Summary: Teenagers don't go trick or treating...apparently someone forgot to tell Tenten that. NejiTen, slight ShikaTema


**Happy Halloween! Or All Saints Day, whatever you celebrate, (although I think All Saints Day is Oct 30) Anywho, this is just another nejiten oneshot I've been wanting to do for awhile now, (but I wrote it mostly due to writers block). I'm not sure if they have Halloween over there but what the heck, I already wrote it, to late. So, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I barely own this computer so yeah I don't own Naruto. **

At first glance you would probably say that Neji was the kind of person who would hate Halloween. This was not exactly true, Neji felt very ambivalent towards the holiday. On the down side his Uncle Hiashi (who had never been one to defy tradition) had made him sit outside the gates of the Hyuga mansion for the past ten years and hand out candy to any child who would come up to him and ask for (or in most cases demand) it. His Uncle also insisted that in the spirit of 'tradition' after all the children left, all branch members were to dress in black, arm themselves with toilet paper and go find some innocent tree to attack…by wrapping it in toilet paper, an act that Neji found completely juvenile.

But the worst part was the constant sting of pranks that Naruto and Kiba would pull on the Konoha 11. Many years ago, they'd sworn to make every one of them scream in terror at least once on Halloween, including protégés from Konoha's two most prestige's clans. The Hyuga and the Uciha. However, with Saskue gone to the duo managed to succeeded with every member except Neji. Kiba had finally managed to scare Shino last year (bug repellent wielding serial killers anyone?) which meant that this year all there time and energy could be focused on one lucky Hyuga. Neji found this incredibly annoying, and could easily spot anything amiss with his Byakugan or sense there presence nearby. Throughout the day he's had to deal with rubber spiders, nine locked doors, several genjutsu's, 'haunted' appliances and a very persistent telemarketer who wanted to sell him insurance. On the plus side…okay so Neji hated Halloween with a vengeance.

This year however, was bound to be the worst. This year his uncle had excused him from handing out candy at the gate. Instead, Neji was going to take Hanabi out to do what every other kid twelve years or younger did on October 31. Trick or treating. Neji had always enjoyed trick or treating, like nine years ago. But now…he just hoped he, the jonin and Hyuga prodigy would not have to be seen escorting his younger cousin on such a menial task.

"Hanabi! Are you ready yet?" he called to his cousin.

"Coming," she yelled back quickly running down the stairs in her princess costume (go figure).

"You two have fun now!" Hiashi said with an innocent smile watching the pair leave. Hanabi waved goodbye and Neji just scowled. He swore that man was out to destroy him. He shook his head as the two walked out of the gate, immediately sensing the six figures hidden in the bushes and trees.

"Neji?" Hanabi asked quietly. Apparently, she sensed them as well.

"Naruto and Kiba," he said nonchalantly, "Once we cross that line five meters in front of us, they'll jump out and attempt to scare us. They'll probably be using the transformation jutsu so be ready for anything"

"But there's six of them"

"One is Kiba's dog Akamaru and three others are undoubtedly Naruto's shadow clones." Neji answered simply as Deidera, Hiruko, Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped out and screamed at the two. Hanabi's eyebrows flew up and she looked over at her older cousin who simply stood there with his arms crossed looking unimpressed.

"You two are getting desperate" he observed "That's the oldest trick in the book"

"I give up!" Orochimaru shouted disappearing being replaced by Kiba. "We've been at this how long? Couldn't you just scream, even fake scream just once?" he begged.

"No" Neji answered simply.

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Kisame shouted transforming back into Naruto "I swore I'd get you to scream in terror Neji Hyuga! And I never go back on my word! That's…"

"Yes, yes I've heard it before. Good for you Naruto" Neji said motioning for Hanabi to follow him as he walked between the pair.

"I really hate that guy" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

Neji sat down on the street curb as he sat down on the street curb. He didn't know where Hanabi got the energy. By the ninety third house Neji had simply decided to sit down and wait while Hanabi finished going across the street gathering treats. Oh, and guess who got to carry all of Hanabi's candy?

"Troublesome isn't it" a lazy voice said beside him.

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Temari heard about the holiday, she wanted to try it out" he shrugged.

"Isn't she a little old to be doing this?" Neji asked.

"Yes, yes she is, but hey, she's Temari. What was I supposed to do?" he sighed with a grin on his face. Neji just smirked.

"What'd she dress up as?"

"A crazy sand kunochi with a giant fan, what else? What about you? Your Uncle force to you take one of your cousins?" Neji just nodded.

"HeyNejiShikamaru!WowThisIsGreat!I'mHavingSoMuchFunIDon'tThinkI'mEver…" Temari shouted in once breath zipping up towards the two.

"Come on Temari" Shikamaru sighed "I'm taking you back to the hotel"

"Troublesome indeed" Neji said with a faint smile. "First date?"

"First date," Shikamaru confirmed with a weary smile as he lead the hyperactive sand kunochi away.

"Now that's scary" a familiar voice said from behind him. Neji spun around in surprise only to come face to face with an undead ANBU Black Ops member with a sword and several kunai jabbed into her back. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" the ANBU asked grinning and lifting her mask.

"Tenten?" he asked.

"Yep," she smiled chewing on a candy bar. "You out trick or treating to?" she asked.

"Um, actually I'm here with Hanabi." He said as a confused look came onto Tenten's face. "Aren't you a little old to be doing stuff like this" he added. Suddenly it hit him, Tenten was an orphan, one of the village elders must have taught her the custom once but no one had ever told her that you could actually become too old to go trick or treating. The villagers probably knew her situation and pitied her enough to smile and act like nothing was wrong. By the look on her face, Neji guessed that the same thoughts were running through Tenten's head.

"Yeah, I probably am" she said looking embarrassed at not having noticed sooner. "I've probably been doing this a little too long" Neji instantly felt a small twinge off guilt. "Pretty pathetic of me not to notice, though it would explain a lot" now he felt like he was looking a puppy he'd just kicked.

"Tenten" he began.

"Snickers?" she offered picking up a candy bar from inside her bag. Okay, now he just felt like a monster.

"That's it" he said firmly taking her by the wrist. "Come on"

"Uh, Neji? What about Hanabi?"

"She can take care of herself"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said a roll of toilet paper appearing from inside his sleeve.

* * *

"Oh my gosh" Tenten giggled as she and Neji watched the Hokage let loose a long string of profanities looking at her mansion that was now completely covered in toilet paper. "This is like a million times better than trick or treating" Neji just smiled.

"Tell Izumo and Kotetsu to get out here! No tell Kakashi! No the ANBU Black Ops to find out who the heck did this! And get me some sake" Tsunade roared to a frightened Shizune.

"Can I ask you something Neji?" Tenten asked. The Hyuga turned his head towards her. "Why'd you do this?"

"I just don't like to see you sad" he smiled putting her arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Thanks" Tenten smiled back closing her eyes and snuggling up to him.

"Don't mention it" he said quietly stroking her hair.

"Um…N-Neji?" a shy voice asked from the bushes.

"Yes Hinata" Neji asked with slight annoyance.

"I think I'm pregnant"

"What?" Neji screamed in terror.

"Yessssss! I did it!" Hinata shouted disappearing in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by Naruto. (Like you didn't all see that one coming ;) "Wait" he said looking at the two "Are you guys…?" his eyes widened before turning around taking off running "Hey Kiba! Neji and Tenten are together!"

"And so it begins" Neji sighed looking at the weapons mistress and sitting back down.

"Oh well," Tenten shrugged with a smile cuddling up to him again.

**Happy Halloween ;) Please Review!**


End file.
